Time Travelling for Dummies
by KawaiiJhavi
Summary: Natsu and Gray find themselves thrown into the future! Who do they meet? Ciel and Sebastian of course! Things get interesting as they all get to know each other. Sebastian x Natsu because Gray and Ciel aren't big fans of each other XD
1. Chapter 1

***Drum roll* My second Fanfiction and I'm so excited. First of all thanks for the two positive reviews of my first from promocat and fanofmusic9292. This is another yaoi but this time it's not Ciel that Sebastian is getting frisky with. CROSSOVER TIME PEOPLE. Natsu and Gray find themselves in the future and meet Ciel and Sebastian. Let's see where it leads ;) continue reviewing and tell me if I must change something of how I write so I may adjust slightly.**

**Natsu: Well KawaiiJhavi you seem to be eager**

**Me: Why wouldn't I? It's as if you and Sebastian don't realize how sexy you both are**

**Sebastian: *sigh* can we just get this over with?**

**Me: It's more than one chapter don't get your knickers in a knot**

**Sebastian and Natsu: *Groan***

**Ben-kun: Don't you dare forget to give me credit!**

**Me: Oh that's right. Thanks to my Ben-kun arguing with me over if Natsu or Sebastian would win in a battle this story was born.**

**Ben-kun: Be grateful peoples**

"Natsu you baka!" Gray yelled. "I didn't think anything would happen" responded Natsu pathetically. "When something says 'Time Travel for Dummies' it doesn't mean you should open it!". "Watch your mouth ice for brains" "Why don't you make me flamebrain?". After glaring each other down they realized what the predicament was.

"What time is this?" "Hey look a newspaper!". The headline read 1842. "GAAAHH" they both yelled.

"Now what do we do?" Natsu asked as he looked around. Nobody seemed to be paying them any mind except for the woman who glanced at Natsu's exposed chest and stomach and Gray's exposed everything. "Um Gray your clothes…" Natsu said quietly. "That's not the major problem here. We need to find some he- oof" Gray didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt someone hit his chest.

"What is wrong with you do you not know who I am?" yelled a young sounding voice. "What's wrong with you?" Natsu yelled back. "Sebastian these ruffians are extremely rude!". Gray and Natsu finally got a good look at who the voice came from.

A young boy of about 12 or 13 with bluish black hair looked up at them. "Awe he's so cute! What's your name?" Natsu asked. The boy only glared at him. Just then a man in complete black moved forward. "This is the young earl Phantomhive Ciel and I am his loyal butler Sebastian." Sebastian said as he extended his hand. Gray and Natsu each took it one at a time and shook.

"As I said before you are both very rude and should as such apologize" Ciel said loudly. "Why should we apologize?" Gray asked glaring. "Because my butler could destroy you both with one command" Ciel shot back. Gray only kept glaring. "My buddy Natsu here could wipe the floor with your damned butler". "Is that a challenge?" Ciel asked with a smirk. "Yes, yes it is" Gray responded. Through this whole encounter Sebastian and Natsu looked each other up and down. _'He's well built.'_ They both said to themselves. "Let us go back to my mansion to begin this battle". "Whatever shrimp" Gray said as he smirked. Ciel could not stand him or anyone who referred to his height.

Through the whole carriage ride Gray and Ciel glared at each other while Sebastian and Natsu looked at each other curiously. _'He's kind of…. Attractive'_ Natsu said to himself_. 'I wonder where he came from._ He _seems different from other males from here'_ Sebastian thought. They couldn't stop staring at each other.

*Out behind the Phantomhive mansion*

"Let's get this started. Natsu and I don't have time for this". "Sebastian can make this very quick if needed." Ciel couldn't keep the sadistic smirk from his face. Sebastian and Natsu stared at each other from across the field.

Tanaka stood and looked at both participants. "Begin!" he said. Sebastian took out his knives and threw them slightly cutting Natsu as Natsu moved away quickly. "I'm all fired up now!" yelled Natsu and he ran and punched Sebastian. For a second both Ciel and Sebastian were shocked but Sebastian quickly recovered and sent a quick uppercut and whispered in Natsu's ear "you must be quicker than that".

A shiver ran down Natsu's spine. _'What in hell was that'_ they both said to themselves. They both stumbled in shock. "Get your head in this battle Natsu!" Gray yelled from the sidelines. Natsu took Sebastian's confused state and sent him flying with a fiery kick to the jaw.

Ciel had no idea what was going on with Sebastian but he was getting frustrated. Sebastian got up and they both charged at each other. With a final punch they both flew backwards. As they lay there Natsu muttered "you sure are a good fighter". Sebastian just said bluntly "I'm just simply one hell of a butler". Both Ciel and Gray were angry at this outcome.

"We have to have a rematch!" they both called out to the pair on the ground. Sebastian quickly got up and checked his watch. "Actually master it is time for tea." "Fine but as soon as that is done we have to have a rematch" Ciel said crossly. "Of course bocchan." Sebastian replied. He stuck out his hand to Natsu. "Care to join my bocchan? Your friend may possibly join if he and my young master can be civilized for a bit". Natsu took his hand and they walked inside.

**That was Chapter 1. Come back for Chapter 2 because the lemon shall be positively juicy. I apologize for the terrible battle scene I need help with it**

**Natsu: That's no fair how come we tied?**

**Me: Well I don't like to show favoritism**

**Sebastian: Oh come now KawaiiJhavi we know that I'm your favorite**

**Me: Not showing favoritism**

**Natsu: She's just saying that because I'm her favorite**

**Sebastian: You are not!**

**Me: I love you both equally**

**Natsu and Sebastian: *pout* fine…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's see now where were we with this story? Oh yes I remember, things were getting interesting between Natsu and Sebastian ;). At the same time Gray and Ciel were hating on each other XD. Thanks for the reviews to the first chapter you people are very nice to beginners. Let's get this show on the road.**

"Your tea is here bocchan" says Sebastian. Ciel and Gray sat glaring as Sebastian set the tea down for everyone. Both Natsu and Gray stared at the tea nervously. "Oh come now as if I have poisoned the tea" Sebastian said with a chuckle. "From how I'm getting to know Ciel I would think he told you to" Gray muttered under his breath.

"Sebastian where is my dessert?" Ciel yelled. Sebastian was shocked at how he had managed to forget Ciel's dessert. "My apologies what would young master like?" Sebastian said warily. "Oh whatever I don't really care as long as it is sweet." Sebastian's eyes kept wandering up and down Natsu's body. Natsu started to notice this change in him and a light blush crept upon his face. "Hey Natsu what's up with you you're turning into a tomato" Gray asked starting to laugh.

"I think tomatoes are very tasty" Sebastian says with a purr. "Sebastian did you say something?" Ciel asked curiously. "No young master I was merely thinking quietly to myself". Natsu had heard him though and had started to gently giggle. "Natsu did you just giggle?" Gray burst out laughing at that point_. 'Holy shit did I_ _really just giggle?'_ Natsu thought nervously. _'That was extremely adorable. Maybe my advances_ _wouldn't be in vain if I tried….' _Sebastian decided. "Excuse me, Natsu? Would you mind coming with me to decide on a dessert?" Natsu was stunned by this turn of events. "Um, well sure" he responded with a nervous tone.

Natsu couldn't even look at Sebastian as they walked inside. He was so focused on not looking at Sebastian or thinking about how good he would look underneath him that he wasn't paying attention to where he was being lead. All of a sudden he heard the click of a lock.

"Sebastian where ar-"was all he could get out before he was pounced upon. Sebastian gave off a deep seductive growl as he looked deep into Natsu's eyes. "Now now you really should be careful of how little you wear" as he indicates towards the exposed torso of the male below him and slowly tugs off the clothing. "Someone may wish to use your body for their own personal pleasures" he whispers into Natsu's ear.

A shiver runs through Natsu as he realizes what is about to happen. _'Do I want this to happen? Yes, no, maybe, well actually definitely'. _Natsu watches as Sebastian strips himself of his clothes then places a tentative kiss on Sebastian's lips. "You seem anxious. Please relax" Sebastian mutters into the kiss. Sebastian places butterfly kisses up and down Natsu's body. Gentle mewls and purrs come from Natsu as he arches his back in need.

"S-stop teasing me" Natsu manages to stutter out. Getting bolder he flips him and Sebastian both over and lays on top of him. Sebastian gasps for a second at the sudden change then moans as Natsu flicks at his hardened nipple. He hisses as Natsu takes it into his hotter than an average person's mouth. "What are you?" he asks between gasps. Natsu smirks and says quietly right against Sebastian's ear "A dragon." Sebastian merely smirks back as he says "Well let's see who can win, the dragon" he takes a dramatic pause to kiss Natsu again "Or the demon". Natsu shivers once again.

"Good since neither of us are normal then we don't have to hold back" He says lightly as a small flame appears on his finger. Sebastian looks curiously wondering what is going to happen. Natsu gently runs the flame down Sebastian's body. He receives a high pitched half moan half squeal and takes that as a good sign. Not to be outdone Sebastian starts to playfully squeeze the sensitive parts of Natsu's body with his abnormal strength.

Natsu moans and kisses Sebastian using his tongue to play with Sebastian's. Natsu pulls out three fingers. "Suck. Now" he commands. "We really needn't be gentle with each other as you said." Sebastian says playfully. "Oh so you want it that way…" Natsu says with an equal amount of teasing. As Natsu lays back against the bedframe Sebastian positions himself over Natsu's throbbing erection. "Usually I'm the one on top but I'll make an exception for you" Natsu winks.

"Very funn- gaah!" Sebastian yells in surprise as Natsu thrusts upwards at random. "Damn you're so tight!" Natsu yells as he continues to thrust upwards. Sebastian has just barely gotten over the shock of the first thrust and can barely speak. Natsu starts sucking on the spot between Sebastian's shoulder and neck and leaves a dark bruise.

"Now you're marked as mine. You're a dragon's mate" Natsu says into Sebastian's ear. The thought of being with Natsu forever almost plunges Sebastian over the edge but Natsu grabs his cock just in time. "Not yet" he says seductively. Sebastian only whimpers gently. Sebastian rocks on Natsu's cock and continues to bounce harder.

For the first time Sebastian speaks "FUCK YES RIGHT THERE!" he yells as Natsu finds his prostate. Natsu continues to pound that exact same spot as Sebastian continuously chants his name. As he goes over Natsu finally let go of Sebastian's throbbing member as they both came simultaneously. The air only filled with the musk of sex and the panting of both guys they sit there in silence as they come down.

"Natsu I heard screaming, what did that bastard Sebastian do to you!" It was only at that moment that Sebastian and Natsu realized how long they had been even though they were supposed to be making deserts. Sebastian starts to get up and get them in a presentable position but Natsu holds him down and puts his finger to his lips with a smile.

"Natsu!" Gray yells as he and Ciel run through the door. They stand in the doorway in shock as they stare at the naked bodies of Sebastian and Natsu. Ciel and Gray pass out from the loss of blood from their nosebleeds at the sight. Natsu only smiles. "Somehow I knew that would happen" he says as he kisses Sebastian once more. "Is it too much to ask for you to come back to my time with me…" Natsu asks tentatively.

***Medieval fanfare* that is the end! I honestly came up with this as it went and hopefully it sounds nice but I believe it does. Thanks to how my mind randomly ended this I am now considering a fanfiction that's not lemony of Sebastian (and possibly Ciel) going back in time to visit the Fairy Tail Guild! You can help me decide in the reviews. Please and thank you (manners always children) and also if you want a fanfic with anyone from Fairy Tail, Black Butler, Inuyasha, Naruto, Soul Eater, or Hetalia just tell me the ship and I shall try my best to do whichever you want :). Remember, never stop reading :D**


End file.
